Bound by a curse
by Abucketfullofsmiles
Summary: Regina enacted her dark curse but things didn't turn out how she planned when she finds her self married to Prince Charming. She wants to feel the love he tries to show her but its all just pretend he doesn't mean it does he? Will she ever be able to feel his love.
1. Chapter 1

**So this just popped into my head when I was meant to be studying for a history exam because we all no studying is boring. So please tell me what you think in a review it will be very much appreciated and I will update my other story's sometime after the next episode of once plz enjoy.**

* * *

Darkness and coldness was the last thing Regina remembered feeling. She watched down upon the dear Snow White who held her husband in her arms. She watched as he slowly bled out, she took in the victory when she heard Snow White's sobs over her husbands nearly lifeless body. A victorious smile grew on her face as she watched the smoke engulf them all herself including. Then it went dark it was cold and lonely like and empty dark void into someone's soul.

* * *

Regina's eyes opened was that a dream she thought as she slowly sat up taking in her surroundings. No it wasn't a dream she was no longer in the enchanted forest, she felt a warm body next to hers, she looked down to see "Charming" she said in a whisper. Snow Whites husband was lying next to her a smile grew widely on her face finally she could have her revenge. She slowly hopped off her bed being careful not to wake the prince lying next to her. She walked to the mirror her eyes grew wide when she saw her hair had been cut but she didn't mind thenew look. 'New look for a new start' she thought to herself. She stiffened when she felt strong arms snake around her waist. "Good morning" a groggy voice said from behind her. "Good morning J... David" she replied she had no idea why she said David and just hoped that was his name. His hands rested on her stomach and hers on top of kissed her lightly on the neck she looked down to see that they both had golden bands on their wedding fingers 'I'm married to Prince Charming" she thought to herself 'could my day get any better'. David spun her around so she was facing him "It's your free day what do want to do".

"Hmmm I don't know do you have any ideas" she said.

"Well I got this one but it will require us to move back to our bed" he said in whisper.

"Oh" she said "I think I like that idea" she said as he captured his lips in hers. 'The prince is good kisser' she thought to herself before he picked up her small frame. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the bed before gently laying her down she could already see the lust in his eyes.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Regina had enacted the curse. At first she thought everything was going good but as the days went on she could predict every ones reaction. They weren't kind to her because they wanted to they had to. It was all fake like living in a fake reality that repeats over and over again. Charming's kindness made her want to puke it was nice at first but he doesn't really love her like he claims to he just pretends to. She needed to feel again anything, she knocked on the sheriffs door and he answered nearly automatically. "Madame Mayor can I help you". She placed her hand on his chest he could see the want in her eyes like she wanted to feel something, something that was similar to Graham. He closed the distance between them before pulling her into a hard passionate kiss and pushing her against the wall. "Are you sure about this" he said thro heated breaths.

"Yes I need this"she said as she undid the buttons to his shirt.

"What about your husband" he said as he unzipped the back of her dress.

"He doesn't love me he only pretends to" she replied as a tear ran down her face. She wished she could go along with everyone else and pretend that her reality was real to be loved by a man who truly loves her and doesn't pretend to she just needs to feel again and Graham was her best hope.


	2. Learn to love again

Tension in the air was thick as Regina and David drove home, the weather was terrible and miserable just as their moods were. David had confronted Regina about her fling with the sherif. It was over their whole relationship was over it was true she had been cheating on him with the sherif. Regina said she was just going to walk home but he insisted that he would drive her home after all it was thundering and raining like a bitch. David was starring intensely at the road when a bright flash of light hit him in the eyes momentarily blinding him. He lost control of the automobile and slid off the road crashing him and Regina into one of the buildings in the street. He moaned in pain as he looked up to see Regina unconscious in the car "Regina" he said his voice horse but she didn't respond and then everything went dark and black.

* * *

David awoke in hospital his head was killing him. "W what happened" he asked the nurse. "David you and your wife were in a severe car crash"

"My wife" he said.

"Yes Mrs Mills"

"I'm sorry I, I don't know what your talking about". The nurse knew that they had a problem on their hands both Mr Mills and Mrs Mills couldn't remember who they were.

After a few weeks Regina and David were released but neither of them had there memories back they were complete strangers and they had to live together. Not that David mind he felt so lucky the woman he was married to was so beautiful. "Are you ready" Regina said.

"Yes" he replied "time to see our home I guess". They both knew that this was going to be difficult.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since they had been released from the hospital. And in those past few weeks they had been going out on dates with each other to try and reconcile with each other, to learn to love again. So far so good David found himself falling more and more in love with his wife and knew Regina felt the same way. He loved the way she would smile it would just light up the room, she was beautiful in every way. She wasn't one to back down from a fight in fact she had resumed her position as mayor and was doing a bloody fine job at it.

* * *

Eighteen years later and David and Regina's relationship was going as strong as ever. They both had only recently gained back there memories but that didn't matter what did matter was that they were together. They had gotten past what had happened before and had learnt to love again. Regina felt conflicted on the inside, she had fallen in love with Prince Charming she had remembered who he was and she was scared. She had allowed herself to fall in love with him but it wasn't really her fault was it? She had lost her memory. He loved her for her and not because of a curse told him to, it was now that she could fully feel his love. She just hoped that this curse was never break, she couldn't stand another broken heart not now. When she had enacted the curse she had never thought that she would be in love and be sharing a bed with Prince Charming, he was true to his name very Charming indeed. They both wanted a child to complete there little family but she knew the curse would never allow it so the only choice they had was to adopt. She went to Mr Gold and he had told her that he could get both her and her husband a child and that he did.

* * *

Today was the day when her and David where going to get there baby a little boy. Regina was nervous and David could see that he rubbed comforting circles on her back. "Here we go" he said "Are you ready to see our little boy" .

Our little boy she said to herself trying to get it thro her head. They both watched as Gold walk in with their little boy. He was wrapped up in a blue little blanket in Golds arms this was the moment they had been waiting for. Gold carefully placed the baby boy into Regina's arms. He was the most precious thing she had ever seen. His tiny limitless brown hair on the top of his head and his tiny little hands and feet. He wrapped his hands around Regina's finger and it brought a smile to her face. David's arms snaked around Regina's waist as he watched from over her shoulder their little baby boy. "Do have a name chosen?" Gold asked.

"Yes, Henry" Regina replied.

"Little baby Henry" David said wondering how he had gotten so lucky. He had a beautiful wife and a baby boy he had a family.


	3. Growing up

**Here's chapter 3 updated I will I have in a parallel world in the works and Iiked will update that as I can.**

* * *

Henry was now three years old cute little thing he was. He loved the animals at the vet shelter, he loved been at vet shelter with David so he could play with all the animals. Regina showed up at the animal shelter to pick up Henry and Mr Mills. She was greeted by a dirty Henry who hugged her around the waist. "How's my little boy" she said in a sweet tone.

* * *

"I'm not little I'm big" he replied

"Oh" she said playfully "Is that true now"

"Yep I help daddy clean out the cages"

"Well that's definitely a big boy thing to do" she said as she tickled him.

"Well what do I see here" David said as he walked from the other room into the waiting room.

"Henry here was just telling me how he is a big boy and that he helped you clean all the cages" Regina said.

"It's true" Henry replied.

"It most definitely is isn't that right big boy" David said. Henry just nodded his head in agreement. David leant down and kissed Regina on the lips before picking up Henry. "Can we go to Granny's for tea" Henry asked "Please".

"I think we can do that" Regina said "since you were such a good boy I think you've earnt it".

"Oh he definitely has" David said.

"Yay" Henry replied with excitement.

"Not so fast cowboy" Regina said "before we go any where you both will need a good bath"

"But Muuum" Henry whined.

"Nuh ah no buts"

"Fine" he said.

* * *

The three of them returned home David jumped into the shower while Regina ran the bath tub for Henry. "Now don't forget to wash behind your ears. "I know" Henry said "I'm a big boy now". Regina smiled down at her son he was a very clever boy for a three year old, her and David had done a good job raising him. David had finished his shower and had dressed into a pair of jeans and a flannel. Regina handed Henry over to him to dress Henry while she had a shower. "What do you want to wear" David asked.

"My superman cape" Henry replied.

"Superman cape how about we put a pair of jeans a t-shirt and a jumper on"

"But I want to wear my superman cape"

"We could put your superman cape over your jumper how about that" he said.

* * *

Regina and David sat together in there booth waiting for there meal to arrive, Henry was to busy showing Ruby his superman cape. "You have one adorable kid Madame mayor" Ruby said as she brought Henry over to the table. They all ate before returning home.

* * *

By the time they got home Henry was already fast asleep in the car. David had picked him up and carried him up stairs to his cot. Both Regina and David tucked him in. "Good night my little man" she said before kissing his forehead. Regina and David headed back to there room before they to fell asleep into each others arms.

* * *

7 years later

Regina watched Henry sleep from the door frame of his door. They had grown so distant from one another ever since he had been given that stupid book. It felt like it was just yesterday when she was tucking her little superman into his bed, but now he had wanted nothing to do with her and that hurt her. All he wanted to do was to find his birth mother she was nothing to him any more. He was mad and angry at her for being with David, saying she knew who he was. She walked away from the door frame and walked to her bed and snuggled up to David.

Henry laid there awake, he was confused his grampa was also his dad but he was still going to keep on calling him dad. It would be to weird to call him anything else. There was something he didn't understand and that was his mum she was so happy when she was with him she didn't seem like the evil queen and she was always good to him. But no it was all just an act she didn't really love him. No he was going to wait until they were all asleep and that was when he was going to find her, his real mum the savior and she was going to save them all. Prince Charming belongs with Snow White not the Evil Queen no matter how happy he makes her it's just not right.

* * *

**I hope use enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review the are always very much appreciated and I would love to know what you all think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is much longer then my other ones as requested, I do hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

"Your Prince Charming your not supposed to be with the Evil Queen she's tricking you like she did me" Henry yelled at Regina and David "she doesn't really love you she only pretends to its fake". Henry's words tore thro Regina's heart like a hunter tearing thro it's prey. Regina just wanted to break down into tears the boy she raised and loves hates her, but she didn't cry that would make her look weak. "Love is weakness" the words of her mother repeated in her head, instead she stood there tall with her mask firmly in place she would show no pain. David could see thro her attempts to hide her pain, his heart would shatter into a million pieces every time he saw her like this. "She's evil she did this she cursed you, you should be with Snow White not the evil Queen".

* * *

"That's enough" David said in a firm tone "enough of this She's your mother

"No she's not" Henry protested "Emma is".

"Henry until you learn how to treat people like a human being and not some animal you are grounded, go to your room"

"But dad it's her fault"

"Henry don't argue with me" he said his voice stern. Henry wasn't going to argue anymore he knew he wouldn't listen. As soon as Henry was out of view he turned to face Regina where he saw a broken down vessel, his heart sank like the titanic at the sight of her. She always tried to hide her pain from him some sort of defensive mechanism. "Regina" he said but she just ignored him.

"Regina" he said a little louder in hope to snap her out of her trance.

"Yes honey" she said her voice shaken. He couldn't stand the sight of her like this any longer so he pulled her into his arms and held her tight while kissing the top of her head. She could no longer hold it in, she had been hiding her pain so long that she finally broke, she was weak. Tears ran down her face as her sobs were muffled by his shirt maybe her mother was right maybe love is weakness. David rubbed reassuring circles on her back he knew that things were going to get worse with Henry's biological mother in town.

* * *

It's had been a week since Emma's arrival she wasn't a bad person but she would have made his life a lot easier if she had left. He was sitting at his desk down at the station filing through paperwork. He had taken over sheriffs position ever since graham died about thirteen years ago from heart failure. He still volunteers at the local shelter on weekends it was his way of escaping the reality of the world. David's head snapped up when a certain blonde came barging thro the stations doors. "Emma" he said "how can I help you"

"Your wife she's a piece of work did you know that" she replied.

"Excuse me"

"She is a" she was going to continue before she was cut off by the sound of David's voice.

"Please Emma I don't need this I get this every day by Henry and quite frankly I'm sick of it and I do not need to hear it by you".

"Tell me how does a bitch like her end up with a nice guy like you"

"To what ever you might believe Regina has been an excellent mother and wife"

"If that is so why does Henry believe that she doesn't love him". David took a deep breath in his chair and sighed.

"He's been like that ever since he found out that he was adopted and then things had gotten even worse when he was given that stupid book" he said.

"I'm sorry it must be difficult"

"Just a bit look Regina's just scared her and Henry have grown so far apart in this last year".

"So they weren't always like this"

"Oh no defiantly not he use to never leave her side, he was like a leach".

"It's funny how a few words can bring someone apart".

"Yes well, Emma I'm guessing your going to be in town for a while"

"Yeh I was thinking about sticking around for a while"

"So your going to need a job"

"Well the extra cash would be nice"

"Well I've seen your skill would you like a job as my deputy sherif".

"I don't know, I highly doubt that Regina would be happy".

"Don't worry I'll talk to her we have room in our budget for it"

"Ok then if you'll talk to Regina then I might consider it"

"Ok it's a deal then but I believe I must leave I have a family to get to" he said.

* * *

It was late at night by the time David got home, he had thought that Henry and Regina were asleep until he heard a rustling noise coming from upstairs. He made his way up the stairs before noticing the noise was coming from Henry's room. He opened the door to see Henry trying to escape out of his window. "What do you think you are doing young man?" David asked. Henry jumped at the sound of his fathers voice. "Nothing" Henry replied.

"Can we talk?" David asked.

"Yeh what about"

"Well I was talking to Emma today"

"Yeh" he said excitedly "what about"

"Well she told me that she would be staying in town for a while so I offered her a job as deputy, so I can spend more time with you and your mum"

"Mum, but she doesn't love us she only pretends to"

"Henry I know you believe otherwise but she does love you"

"How do you know"

"It feels like just yesterday when your mum and I tucked you into bed with your superman cape, you wanted to be hero when you grew up".

"Yeh just like you".

"Henry my boy I'm no hero"

"Yes you are your Prince Charming"

"I'm no prince Henry, I'm far from it"

"But you are and your married to Snow White who is Mary Margret".

"But I love your mother"

"How do you know that it's love and not the curse that's making you love her".

"You should no better than anyone that love can't be made no magic can make someone fall for you".

"But you might not really love her"

"Did you know that before we adopted you we were involved in a serious car crash".

"No" Henry replied.

"Well this car crashed caused both your mother and I to lose our memories"

"Really what happened after that"

"Well it felt like we were complete strangers to each other even tho we were married, until one day I decided to ask her out on a date and we fell in love with each other".

"So you lost your memories then fell in love with each other?"

"Pretty much Henry that's how I know its real, any way my boy you should be off to sleep it's getting late".

"Ok dad" Henry replied before slipping underneath his blankets.

"Good night Henry". Henry laid there thinking about what his father had said maybe she did really love him.

* * *

David walked into his room where he saw Regina lying there fast asleep. She looked so vulnerable when she was asleep all her walls that she built so high were down. He slipped in beside her before cuddling up to her before he to fell asleep.


	5. The beginning of the end

so sorry guys been tied down with a lot school of. Ok hope you enjoy and please don't fogreat to review.

* * *

"Regina, Regina" David yelled at her urging her to wake up. Her screams had waken him up, he had thought that someone had hurt her. "Regina" he said once again this time managing to wake her. "David" she said exhaustedly.

"You were having one of your dreams again". He said with worry as he went to wrap his arms around her but she flinched at his touch. "I'm sorry" she said "I, I just need some air".

"Regina how am I meant to help you if you won't even tell me what is troubling you". He said as he wrapped his hands around hers.

"David" she said lost for words.

"Please Regina tell me" he pleaded.

"I can't" she replied as she unwrapped her hands from his and left the room. David fell back into the bed with an annoyed huff.

* * *

Regina walked down the stairs and turned the kettle on in the kitchen, she really wanted to tell David what was going on, but didn't think he would understand. What was she meant to tell him that the dream was of their wedding and that the ground collapses and he just lets her fall. This dream just made her even more scared to tell him the truth 'just not yet' she said to herself she had to be sure of it. Could she really trust him after all he did go behind her and hire the blonde.

* * *

David sat behind his desk talking to the blonde deputy sheriff that sat in the desk across him. "So you have any idea what could be wrong?" David asked.

"Maybe she's cheating on you" Emma joked.

"That's not funny any way why would she want to cheat on me, I'm smart funny and..." But he was cut off by the tone of a raspier voice.

"And up himself" Regina said as she walked up to his desk.

"Regina honey, what brings you here". Emma rolled her eyes at the word honey.

"Would you be able to pick Henry up dear" She said.

"Straight down to business" Emma said.

"Excuse me Miss Swan, do you have a problem with that"

"Nope, no she doesn't" David jumped back into the conversation. Regina's attention turned back her husband. "Yes, of course I can pick him up".

"Thank you dear" she replied "I have to work late, extra paperwork".

* * *

"She is so cheating on you" Emma said after Regina had left the building.

"What no she wouldn't" David protested.

"Well it makes sense, she's always staying back late at work".

"She's the mayor of the town, she has a lot of responsibilities"

"But couldn't she just take the paperwork home".

"I guess but, no she wouldn't do that"

"And maybe she's feeling guilty about cheating on you, and that's why we'll do I need to explain the rest".

"No she wouldn't I, i don't think"

"Well there's only one way to find out".

"And what do you suggest we do".

"Well your an officer right, you should have some detective skills".

* * *

David had dropped off Henry at home and met Emma at the front of Grannies. "Wow" Emma said at the sight of David.

"Wow what" he replied.

"Your clothes, there're just a lot different then what I would normally see you in".

"Well I am the husband of the mayor, I'm expected to keep up with appearances" he said trying to keep a straight face. He wasn't dressed up in his normal sheriffs uniform instead he wore black dress pants with matching black dress shoes, a white dress shirt with a simple black dress vest over the top.

* * *

The pair ventured over to her office, he saw no sign of her car. They made their way inside the building until they were greeted by Regina's secretary. "Mr Mills how can I help you?" She asked.

"Is Regina here?" He replied.

"No, actually she left about, I think it was about an hour ago"

"Oh, ok". He started to grow more worried that Emma was right.

"Would you like me to tell her that you dropped by".

"No" he replied "I just came to pick up something that I had left here when I was last here" he said lying "Do you mind if I go in and get it".

"Not at all sir, it's open".

* * *

David and Emma walked into her office where he saw her laptop still open he assumed that she must have been in hurry to whoever or wherever she was going. "She's still logged on" Emma said.

"Really?" He said Regina wasn't one for leaving private documents and information opened".

"So what are you thinking now?" She asked.

"That maybe something happened and she was in a rush" he said trying to convince himself.

"I don't know maybe we should check her schedule".

"I don't know Emma". But Emma being Emma she had already opened Regina's schedule.

"So?" He asked.

"Doctor whale, she has an appointment with him".

"And why wouldn't she tell me".

"Maybe she fell pregnant with some other guys kid"

"No impossible she can't have kids' that's why we adopted Henry"

"Or maybe it was you who couldn't have kids".

* * *

Emma's words had gotten him thinking, what if she was right what if Regina had cheated on him, it wouldn't have been the first time but no that was all behind them, wasn't it? He made his way into the hospital and found out where Regina was before barging his way into the room where he saw her talking to doctor Whale. "David" she said in shock.

"So this, this is who you are cheating on me with" he said in anger.

"What no" she and whale said almost simultaneously.

"Shut up whale" David shouted, he took this as his sign to leave.

"Tell me" David said as he took a step closer.

"This is not what you think it is"

"Then tell me, what is this".

"I'm, I'm pregnant David"

"Who's the father"

"I can't believe your asking this, you are" she said tears streaming down her face.

"Then why, why didn't you tell me"

"Because I wasn't sure at the time and"

"No your lying, we tried for years and nothing happened, maybe the problem was me and" but he was cut off.

"No David the problem is with me, I don't know why but"

"No! can't you just stop lying to me for a second"

"David" she said as she tried to grab his hand but he just pulled away "I'm not lying"

"No I don't believe you"

"David why would I cheat on you"

"I don't know but it wouldn't of been the first time"

"David please" she pleaded.

"No" he replied "I've had enough"


	6. To never let go

David's world had came crashing down, the woman he once loved and the child he loves were stuck in a collapsed mind. "It's going to be alright" his girlfriend said to him "We'll get them out of there, the both of them".

"If anything happens, it's my fault" he said as tears ran down his face.

"You need to hold yourself together for both of their sakes"

"Your right" he said as he kissed Mary Margret's cheek .

* * *

Regina was injured from the violent shaking of the ground. "Mum" Henry yelled in fear. He and his mum were in danger and it was all his fault. "H..Henry" she said as she pulled herself up from the ground. She had broken her fall with her arm but the throbbing pain in her head was enough to block out the pain in her arm. "We, we need to find a way out of here Henry" she said.

"You're hurt" he replied with worry.

"I'll be fine" she said as she hid the pain that she was in "Are you alright dear"

"Yeh I'm fine but you're not" he said clearly worried about her.

"Come on" she said as she put out her uninjured hand to her son. She was surprised when he placed his hand in hers. She had thought that Henry would have ran off and left her here. They had grown further apart then what they were before David has left. He would tell her that the curse would break, Prince Charming and Snow White were together and that true love had found each other. But right at the moment Henry was worried about her and about her safety.

* * *

Their attempts at opening the mind were failing and making things worse. "Stop!" He yelled as the explosive caused the minds to collapse even more. The life of his child and a five month pregnant woman that he still cares for depended on him and every attempt he made to save them failed. He was running out of hope until he heard the barking from Henry's therapist dog. "The shaft" he said with hope "They must of found it".

"I'm sorry" Henry said as he cuddled up to his mother. The tremors in the ground caused the the shaft elevator to get stuck. "You don't need to apologies" she said.

"This, everything it is all my fault" Henry said as tears ran down his face.

"Hey, hey listen to me" she said as she tilted his chin so he was looking up at her. "I'm proud of you" she said. "I have always been proud of you okay and I love you".

"We're gonna die" he said.

"No, your dad is going to find us and he's going to save you, he's a prince after all it's his job" she said in hopes of reassuring him.

* * *

David was fastened in the safety ropes before he was lowered down into the shaft, where he saw Henry clinging onto his mother. He quickly looked over and saw that Henry was fine but Regina was injured, he felt his heart skipped a beat. "Regina" he yelled out hoping that she was conscious. He got a groan as a reply, he felt another tremor thro the mind and knew that he had to act fast. Regina was now on her feet and had the same feeling as David she knew that they had to act fast, the lift wouldn't hold for much longer. The safety of her son was the only thing on her mind and she had to get him out of there, even if it meant sacrificing herself. "You need to get him out of here" she said as she past Henry up to David. "Mum" Henry said with worry.

"Be good" she said.

"No, Regina there has to be another way". David yelled.

"That rope isn't going to hold all of us and we both no that this lift won't stay for much longer" she argued.

"I'm not losing you" he yelled.

"Mum, I'm sorry I called you the Evil Queen your not please don't leave me I" but he was interrupted by another shake of the mind. Regina made sure that Henry was tightly secured before letting go of him, she could feel the lift slipping from under her feet. Then she felt herself fall before she felt a yanking feel in her shoulder. She looked up to see none other than the blues eyes of David "I couldn't" he yelled to her "I couldn't let you go".

* * *

Henry wrapped his arms around Regina once they were safely back on top of land. He was scared that he might still lose her, he had never of thought that her dying would effect him, that he would care but he did she was his mother and he loved her. When Henry let go of his mother, he saw the sad look in her eyes when he saw her watch as Mary Margret thro her arms around his dad. But he noticed that something was different, he resisted the act.

David tried shrugging Mary Margret of in the most considerable way he could. He didn't want to be there he wanted to be with them. Nearly losing Regina and Henry scared him, if she had slipped from his grip he didn't think he would have been able to cope but he couldn't tell Mary Margret that. He walked up to Regina and Henry to check if they were okay. "I think you should go to the hospital and get that arm and head checked out" he said to her.

"I think I'll be fine" she replied.

"Regina you are five months pregnant and were trapped in a mine, you are going to the hospital"

"I don't like hospitals" she protested.

"I know but I don't care, I'm worried about your safety".

"I'm sorry but Henry needs me" she said as she went to walk off only to be stopped in her tracks by the grip on her arm from him.

"Regina, your right Henry needs you but he also need you to be alright, he will be fine with Mary Margret and I, ok" he said "now please go because I'm not going to let go of you until you agree"

"Fine" she said in a huff, she would go for Henry.

* * *

"You can't be with Mary Margret" Henry said to his father.

"What, why?" He replied.

"Because you need to be with mum".

"Henry I thought this was what you wanted for Mary Margret and I to be together"

"I don't care what I said, I was wrong, she isn't the evil queen".

"Henry you fought for so long, why the change of heart".

"Because if the curse was real it would have already of been broken and it's not, you belong with mum and you love her and she loves you".

"So you don't believe in the curse anymore".

"I don't know anymore, maybe things changed maybe your true love changed, I don't know!" He yelled.

"Henry things have changed between your mother and I"

"But you still love her, don't you?"

"Henry of corse I do and I always will but I'm with Mary Margret now"

"You can't be you need get rid of her" he spat.

"It's not that simple Henry her and I are together and we are getting married"

"You can't don't you understand" Henry yelled as the tears streamed own his face.

"Well I'm not going to be there, I hate this place and I hate you". He spat before running off.

"Henry please" David yelled after him but was stopped in his track when Emma told him that she would go speak to him.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked her.

"The I hate you part and the you can't part, don't worry I'll go speak to him.

* * *

Emma found Henry sitting in the park that Regina had made for the children in Storybrooke. His hands gripped around his storybook "hey kid" she said but he just gave her the silent treatment. She sat down next to him "whose side are you on his or mine"

"Henry" she said

"Whose side" he said once again.

"I'm not on anybody's side"

"Well you should be, you should be on my side" he argued.

"Look I know this hard"

"No you don't, you don't know anything" he spat "none of this is right it wasn't supposed to be like this".

"What was it supposed to be like?" She asked.

"The curse it was supposed to break, but it didn't because it isn't real"

"Henry I'm sure there's a reason"

"There isn't, it's simple I was, I was wrong" he said "I blamed her for everything I tore them apart"

"Henry none of this is your fault"

"Mum, she misses him and I know it and I also know he misses her, we have to stop this wedding".

"Henry we can't just stop a wedding"

"Yes we can, we can sabotage it"

"You know how you said true love will always find each other?"

"Yes" he replied.

"Well if they are meant to be together then they will find a way back to each other, because that's what true love does"

"You're right" Henry said "they will find each other".

* * *

A month had gone by and the day of their wedding was closing in. Henry didn't want to be there but both of his mothers convinced him to go."you know you're going to have to take off that ring" Mary Margret said to David.

"Oh I hadn't realized I still had it on" David said but was lying, he was well aware that he had it on. He would be lying if he said he didn't have second thoughts because he did. The simple band that was wrapped around his finger was apart of him, but he had to let that life go, he had to let her go.

* * *

Regina said she was going to go to the wedding but straight after she was leaving town. It was to prove that she had moved on and he was behind her. She had told David that she was moving away and that she had a good job opportunity somewhere else. She told him that they could stay in the manor as it was technically part his. When he asked about Henry she told him that she would come back and visit, but that was a lie because she knew that he would be much happier with his new family and she would just be a long forgotten memory, it was easier this way.

* * *

All the guest started to arrive at the wedding, Ruby and granny were there but it didn't seem right to Ruby, none of it was. Regina took her seat which was next to Emma's, she was glad that it would be the last time she would see the annoying blonde. Then it started and all she could see were flash backs from their wedding and it was silently killing her.

A million thoughts were running thro David's mind, he was going to get re-married. His eyes kept drifting off into one direction and that was to Regina. He could see that it was killing her and he just wanted to end her pain, but he couldn't leave Mary Margret at the alter, not like this could he?

Regina watched as Henry brought out the rings, her little man all dressed up she could never of been more prouder of him. Seeing him just made things a lot more harder she knew that if she stayed any longer she would have either a mental break down or wouldn't be able to leave her boy. She had to get out of there. She stood up from her seat and avoided eye contact with everyone especially David and Henry.

David struggled at saying his vowels nothing that was written down was true. They wouldn't come out, then he saw her get up and leave, she just left but he couldn't blame her for leaving. It was wrong of him to ask her in the first place to come, he knew she would be leaving and he couldn't let her go. When he said to her in the mines that he couldn't let her go he meant it not physically but mentally, he still loved her. "I'm sorry" he said to Mary Margret "I can't do this, I thought I could but I can't I still love her". He saw the tears start to form in her eyes "I never wanted to hurt please believe that but I can't just let her go".

"You're right" Mary Margret said "You need to go and get her before she leaves". It hurt but she had her suspicions that he still loved her and could she blame him, they had been married for as long as she could remember.

* * *

Regina was getting closer to the border of Storybrooke, she had no clue as to what would happen to her. Her knuckles grew white as her grip tightened on the steering wheel as pain tore thro her stomach. She groaned in pain as she lost sight then bam.

* * *

David was driving over the speed limit he was not letting anything slow him down, he had to catch up to her. His heart stopped when he saw her black Mercedes crashed into a tree near the border. He quickly jumped out of his car and got onto emergency services. He ran up to her car and called for her. "Regina" he said frantically. "Everything going to be okay" he said.

Her vision was blurry but she could make out the familiar voice. "D, David" she said.

"Yes it's me" he replied.

"You came for me" she said. He managed to get her out of her car and laid her on the grass. "Of corse I came".

"You'll be happy now" she said.

"What do mean?" He asked.

"Prince Charming and Snow White finally reunited".

"No Regina I couldn't do it I love you, okay I still love you". She cupped his cheek in her hand. "I never stopped lov, loving you to, but youse to are meant to be you shouldn't be with the evil queen".

"I don't want Snow White I want the evil queen, I want Regina my Regina" he said. The tears started to stream down both of their faces. "I'm not going to make it" she said.

"No, no don't speak like that, you and our baby are going to make it and everything is going to go back to the way it was".

"I wish, I wish you were right" she said. He cupped her cheek before capturing her lips in a slow passionate kiss before a gush of wind hit them and a bunch of images flashed thro his head then they were gone like a long forgotten memory erased from his mind. He looked down to see that her eyes were closed. He felt for a pulse but couldn't feel a thing before starting chest compressions on her in hopes of bringing her back to him. "Please don't leave Regina, I love you, I don't want Snow White I just want you" he said thro sobs.

* * *

Wahahha so evil of me to leave it on a cliff hanger. so please tell what you think in a review because they are always appreciated and ill try to update as son as I can.


End file.
